Smiles and illusions
by angelle-wings
Summary: Edgeworth babysits Trucy for a day and comes to discover that there is more to the little girl than he first assumed. - There are AA4 spoilers!


"So let me summarize what you have said." Edgeworth sipped on the tea before he settled it down to continue. "You want me to babysit your daughter for the day and you will pick her up early tomorrow?"

Wright, who sat opposing him, nodded his head. He gently set down the porcelain cup on the table before he spoke. "Yes, she was the one I told you I would start to take care of a little while back."

"Wright- this is ridiculous- you are still willing to take care of this child—"

"Mr. Ruffle Neck!" A young brown haired girl interrupted the conversation peaking through the doorsill at Edgeworth- she had left them alone for a while but she returned to the living room. "Can I have the weird chocolates in the fridge?"

"Trucy! What was the name I taught you?" Wright turned to her.

"E…Edge… I forgot." She let out a giggle. "Is it a yes though?"

Wright sighed but Edgeworth was unsure of what to do with the young girl's eyes focused on him and he finally nodded. Slowly, a smile lighted up her face as she rushed out of the room shouting a thank you. Trucy was her name huh? This was Edgeworth's first meeting with the young girl but she was rather eccentric- she wasn't the usual shy kid it was evident enough to her already rummaging in his fridge without a second thought.

"Sorry about her Edgeworth, and sorry it's last minute- I know- but I wasn't planning to keep her with Larry." Wright shrugged. "You know how it is- 'if something smells it's the Butz.' And we both know I wasn't willing to take that chance."

"I still can't wrap my head around this- are you serious about taking care of a child Wright?"

He stayed a little quiet until he spoke up. "Yeah, I know she is a responsibility but… I wasn't able to let her stay like that Edgeworth… It didn't feel right. It's still as I told you earlier. I didn't change my mind."

Silence settled in between them and Edgeworth observed the man in front of him. The Wright he was seeing today was different to the Wright he saw every other day. He was often in a button linen suit, red tie, carefully styled hair and, of course, his attorney badge pinned right where everyone was able to see it. But the man in front of Edgeworth was different- his eyes gazed at the cup in front of him, hair barely styled- let alone combed- and he wore a baggy black jacket with matching shabby jogging trousers. If Edgeworth hadn't recognized him by his voice and manner of speech he was sure he wouldn't have known who he was at all. He knew that a lot has occurred to Wright in the last couple of weeks but the way he looked reflected that there was much more happening with Wright that he didn't know.

Edgeworth gave in. He had no right to question him and as a friend (though he would never ever admit that to him) helping him in such a difficult part of his life was the least he could do for him. After all, he owed so much. He looked up. "Fine. I will take care of her. But only for one day no more no less- understood? I am not too sure how to take care of children so one day will be sufficient."

A grin formed on Wright's face. "It's a deal."

Wright pulled out her bag and started to explain that all her clothes she needs and necessities like her toothbrush and toothpaste. He also explained the simple stuff of her favorite food, her sleeping time and what to do and what not to. And Edgeworth paid close attention to his words and made a mental note of it all. It wasn't as difficult as he had assumed it would be. He knew that it will be more than just this and he wasn't sure what to expect.

Once Wright was done explaining he quickly turned to call Trucy in the room and she answered his call skipping in stuffing a handful of chocolate in her mouth. "Daddy, would you like some? This is super tasty."

Wright shook his head and with a smile said. "Trucy you will be staying with Edgeworth for today- so behave until I come back- I told him everything and if you ever want anything just let Edgeworth give me a call."

"Edge… Edge…" The girl sighed finding difficulty saying Edgeworth's name and looked up to him and asked. "So… Daddy can I call him Mr. Ruffle neck?"

Edgeworth raised a brow and crossed his arms. "I will not tolerate being called Mr. Ruffle Neck."

"Oh but cmon Mr. Ruffle Neck is cuter than Edge-whatever!" Trucy exclaimed.

"Edgeworth." He stated.

"Mr. Ruffle Neck—"

"It's Edgeworth and for your information, the 'ruffles' on my neck are called a cravat."

"Cravat? That's a worse name for you!"

"It is not intended to be _my_ name!"

Wright interrupted their little fight with a small laugh- though Edgeworth was unpleased that Wright found some enjoyment out of this. "Seems like you will get along fine."

"What part of that even insinuated we would get along fine?" Edgeworth turned to him. "I think you need to teach her to respect her elders."

"Mr. Ruffle Neck is old?" Trucy turned to Wright.

Wright in the verge of laughter once more held himself and winked at her and whispered. "A little bit, that is why he gets cranky easily."

"Wright, do not make reconsider—"

"I am leaving- I hope you enjoy your stay- behave Trucy I will be back to pick you up in some time." Wright didn't give Edgeworth a chance to speak as he landed a kiss on the crown of Trucy's head before he left.

Edgeworth wasn't too sure what to say- it all happened so quick, the man he knew as a childhood friend now took care of a child. A child. And he was acting as a father. He hadn't expected to see him like this, and not so soon. It all felt like it occurred too quickly to comprehend. And now, here was his daughter standing across him.

"Nice to meet you! I am Trucy! Trucy Wright!" Trucy grinned.

Wright…

"Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth." He introduced himself.

And silence filled the room, Trucy gazed everywhere in the room and was rather struck by how… extravagant this place was- velvet red seats, well-crafted teacups each with hand painted roses of all colors, the chandelier dangling above and the massive television hanging on the wall- it was unlike what she was used to and it astonished her.

" Neck, your place is big—"

"Edgeworth." He corrected her.

"I found the kitchen but it took me a bit of time." Trucy ignored him. "It's almost a mansion- way bigger than our office."

Edgeworth sighed. It ought to be time he gave up on teaching her his name. "It's only a big apartment. It is not a mansion."

"No Mr. Ruffle Neck! You need to give me a tour- and I will pay you for it!" She winked.

"Pay?" The choice of words was interesting to Edgeworth, how would a young child 'pay' for a 'tour' surely she had no _real_ money with her? So, then, what would she pay with?

A smile played on the corner of her lips. "Has that interested you? Adults are so predictable- especially oldies- but I can't tell, I'll only tell you after our little tour."

He didn't know what she had up her sleeves and was a little alert but what he knew was that he had to abandon the hope that she would stop teasing him. He took a deep breath standing up. "Very well, shall we commence the tour?"

"Commence!" Trucy's eyes lighted up as she repeated the word."You just sounded like a real tour guide!"

Edgeworth sighed and stood by the door as he let Trucy ahead of him. Trucy truly played the role as a tourist at his home. And so, Edgeworth, unable to disappoint her decided to play the role of the tour guide.

Though, he didn't do too well on his assigned job. Trucy often lectured him about violating many of the tour guide guidelines such as: "Mr. Ruffle Neck- you raise a hand at the place you want people to see then say 'this is the—' and that's the true tour guide guidelines."

Edgeworth knew there never was true 'tour guide' guidelines but was forced into such an embarrassing role and he can't do much about it. He was, despite the embarrassment, rather thankful. He always expected taking care of child will be endless tantrums and crying which he wouldn't be able to control. But instead, it was more like the bossy little girl lectured him about what to do while he obeyed- if anything it looked like the roles of reversed. He didn't hate it but he didn't know whether he was taking care of a child right - but he concluded if making a fool of himself will cause him less trouble than a fool he shall be.

As for Trucy, she admitted he wasn't too good at his job, he was always quick to blush but she was really enjoying this power in her fingertips, the tour has served to be a form of entertainment. Overall, despite her constant lecturing of how he should speak Edgeworth somewhat fulfilled his purpose, the place was vast and thanks to this tour she managed to get the gist of it (though she mostly found everywhere before the tour she just wanted to see if he would fall for her trick… which he did.)

And finally, the tour ended with Edgeworth presenting to Trucy the guest room also the room she would be staying in. The room was massive in her eyes- it had a king-sized bed covered with red silk sheets and white pillows, the windows covered the entire wall to the right of the room and light poured from it. Not only did the windows light the room but the view gazing down at the city was breathtaking. Trucy was astonished- it looked like a room from a five-star hotel, but she supposed he was already rich this should have been no surprise to her with how fancy the rest of the house was. But it still astounded her.

Edgeworth set the bag Wright has given him on the bed and as soon as he did Trucy smiled. "Sit down Mr. Ruffle Neck!"

Sit down? Edgeworth didn't want to question her- he knew his answer would come if he followed her order and so he moved to obey. Trucy was amazed at how he hadn't asked her why- perhaps he was tired but it didn't matter, he was sitting and that was all there was to it.

Trucy bowed. "Ladies and gentlemen- well… Mostly only a gentleman! I present to you a special payment for touring me around your house. Please welcome me, Trucy Wright, to the stage!"

Then the room became quiet and Trucy waited but Edgeworth had no idea what was happening. A stage? As payment?

She cleared her throat. "You can clap Mr. Ruffle Neck."

He finally got the signal (though a bit late) and clapped as she bowed once more. She spoke up. "So Mr. Ruffle Neck- do you believe in magic?"

Edgeworth shook his head rather confused at the question. "No- I can't say that it's nothing more than illusions. Magic does not exist."

Trucy giggled. "Alright then- I guarantee you by the end of this show you will change your mind."

Change his mind? Edgeworth knew full well there was no such thing as magic so how could a little girl even convince him such a thing is real? Oh- she was a child so he had to play along he supposed.

She started removing her hat. "Let me start with a simple one since I wasn't too prepared. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded and she proceeded to flip her hat and she smiled and turned to show him the inside. "I would like you to see whether the hat is empty in the inside."

Edgeworth squinted analyzing every angle and then nodded but a smirk appeared on her face as she put a hand in and pulled out a deck of cards. "A magician's favorite item isn't it? Would you hold it for me?"

He did hold it for her but was rather shocked, the hat was empty- the were no pockets and yet… He must have missed an angle- no, he was going to focus now- it was an illusion- magic doesn't exist.

She wore the hat once more and smiled and with a click of a finger and a poof of cloud appeared in her hands sat bloomers of light blue with pink frills and matching hearts. "People like hats and all but isn't that too typical? I introduce you to my magic panties!"

Panties? This show was getting even more bizarre by the minute and Trucy has completely thrown him off guard. He convinced himself it was no more than an illusion but with the speed she was performing at there was so much he can not see- it truly felt like magic and he couldn't help stare and gape at her.

She took off the card deck from him, "Pick a card!"

And he did, 2 spades was the card. She took the card and shuffled the deck and in a count three put the card in the magical panties and voila! It was gone again. Trucy showed him the panties which were empty. She giggled as Edgeworth sat speechlessly. Finally, she counted to three once more and the 2 spades card reappeared, she handed the card to Edgeworth before she bowed once more.

Edgeworth stared flabbergasted- how? What happened? Everything occurred so quickly and he focused- but he didn't find a flaw nor did he know what happened in the trick. She said she was 'unprepared' and called this trick as nothing more than 'simple' but he was, in fact, lost.

"So Mr. Ruffle Neck- do you believe in magic?" She asked once more.

Edgeworth blinked. He hated to admit it. He really did and opened his mouth and closed it right away- no it couldn't be real- logically there was no such thing… Right?

"Oh? Still, don't believe? I was afraid of that." She smiled. "Sometimes this world has strange things- and I guess I will have to teach you that right?"

Trucy pulled one trick after the other each capturing Edgeworth's full attention. She smiled all throughout her performance- sticking to her quote 'A true entertainer always keeps on smiling.' But, Edgeworth he was too stubborn to admit it was magic and insisted it was an illusion. But she was too good and it frustrated him. It took all afternoon until he finally gave in- though he never fully acknowledged magic was real all the evidence pointing otherwise. And Trucy was delighted.

All dinner he sat wondering how did it work? It was all that was stuck in his mind while Trucy giggled at him knowing precisely what he thought of.

"No. The magic panties don't have pockets." She giggled reading his mind.

"But I didn't even say that." He said trying to fight back while she laughed. Both of them knew that he didn't say it but thought it.

Finally, Edgeworth led her to bed on the time Wright has told him and told her if she needed anything to visit him at any time of night- he was planning on staying up reading the case files in the living room he needed to read so she shouldn't hesitate.

She nodded as Edgeworth explained to her and said. "I'll be fine! Don't worry! Good night!"

Trucy tucked herself in bed as Edgeworth closed the light and carefully shut the door. And slowly walked to the living room. His desks sat on a neat file on the couch- he was meant to read it before Wright had visited him but while taking care of Trucy (or more like her tricking him into watching her magic tricks) he didn't have the chance to. And so he knew it was going to be an all-nighter tonight. He set the files on the table and started to read.

Edgeworth managed to read some of the files until he couldn't shake an odd feeling. It was a rather unsettling which stole his attention- he knew what that the files ahead of him was his priority but… He couldn't help it. He couldn't help thinking of Trucy. Not the magic tricks she performed, but just her, as a person. The house was oddly silent after spending time with her and though he was used to the silence merely a few hours before meeting her the silence suddenly felt foreign. And he sighed.

After debating with himself- he decided to check on her- maybe the unsettling feeling was he hadn't seen her so naturally, as her babysitter, he would feel worried. After all, he was in charge of taking care of her for the evening. That was what he convinced himself. So he stood up and looked at the time, '2 AM' she is a child so she should be asleep by now so even he didn't know why he was worried. But it wouldn't hurt him.

He tiptoed to her room and carefully turned the handle and peeked his head in. The girl with her usual tied up brown hair had her hair down and was sitting in the center of the bed holding something in the dark. She was meant to be asleep but instead…

"M-Mr. Ruffle Neck!" Her voice cracked. "I am sorry- I will go to sleep!"

There was something wrong- he knew his intuition didn't lie and so he switched on the light only to see that his theory was proven to be correct. In her hands was her hat and he observed her eyes were red and her cheeks slightly wet- he fully well knew what was happening but didn't understand what caused this to happen.

He moved towards her. "A-are you okay Trucy?"

"Y-yeah! Never better than ever! I just dreamt of a magic trick and was testing it!" She attempted a laugh. "More than fine!"

He froze into place, she mentioned she was fine but he knew fully well knew that she wasn't, not with how she looked at him. And her eyes, the smile she wore, it reminded him of a young boy who once dreamt of being an attorney just like his father- a kid who foolishly worked so hard to be mature. But this girl who wiped her tears away? She was different to that young boy when sadness fell upon him, the boy abandoned his smile and dreams but she went through what no child should have faced and yet she smiled. It was a tough journey for her and he underestimated that…. after all he would have guessed what she went through with that brave mask she wore?

Without much thought, Edgeworth held her closer. Her breath was faint but slowly his embrace allowed the walls that were formed around her heart to crumble. Brick by brick. A tear rolled down her cheek and once when fell, the other did as well. Trucy wrapped her arm around his body and clutched his shirt and sobbed. She shouldn't cry- no she shouldn't- an entertainer always wore a smile on their face. But no. Trucy tried to hold up the crumbling walls but they collapsed and she couldn't do anything to stop the tears from drenching his shirt. And finally, she gave up from attempting to stop herself. Trucy let herself cry and wail. But he didn't say a word. Instead, he held her closer and rubbed her back and waited patiently. He, of all people, knew she was holding it in for so long- he knew, so he didn't judge her for crying. And now, what Trucy needed was support and he knew that because the kid he used to be needed the same exact thing. He needed someone to remind him it was okay to cry instead of holding it in. And so, Edgeworth embraced her and waited for her.

Finally, the tears died and she let go of him and he, in turn, let go. Trucy knew he would ask her why she was crying- she knew it but instead… Edgeworth didn't and she didn't say why either.

She decided to speak up. "Mr. Ruffle-"

Trucy paused and tried once more. "Uncle Edgeworth… I am sorry."

He looked at her in surprise- from all names she chose Uncle? And Edgeworth? He blinked. "Sorry? What for?"

"That I… Cried…" She murmured. "An entertainer shouldn't cry- I should smile- I am a magician! And yet… It's not even your fault it's mine entirely and-"

"Trucy." Edgeworth stopped her. "You went through a lot… Sometimes… It's okay to cry."

Trucy blinked. "Do you cry, Edgeworth?"

And though he hesitated he nodded. "So does Wright. We all do. So it's okay."

Trucy smiled. "You know you looked a bit scary when I first met you but you don't seem a bad guy Uncle Edgeworth."

Scary huh? She didn't even hesitate to rummage through his fridge when she first came in, how did she even consider him scary and still go through his fridge. The thought was a little amusing to him.

"I get that a lot." He said. "Though- why 'Uncle' Edgeworth? I thought you said you can't pronounce my name."

"Eh- it wasn't hard I just thought it was more fun calling you Mr. Ruffle Neck." She laughed. "Or do you want it back?"

"No." He shook his head instantly. Uncle Edgeworth, he liked the sound of that- though it did make him sound a little old he thought it had a nice to ring to it. "I rather Uncle Edgeworth more."

Trucy laughed and turned to him pulling out a pinkie. "Uncle Edgeworth- Pinkie promise me that you won't tell Daddy what happened tonight."

"Oh? What if I don't promise?" He teased her.

She smirked. "I'll tell him that you have a stash of Steel Samurai DVD's hidden in the kitchen cupboard."

Edgeworth flinched. "H-how did you find that?"

How did she? He hid them so well. He ensured they were in a special box no one would dare look. He thought no one could ever find out where they were… Even Gumshoe didn't know- And Gumshoe came over to his place more than a few times now. Was this—

"Magic." She winked reading his mind. "Also with that deal- I would like to add that I wanna watch them tonight."

"It's past your bedtime- Wright wouldn't be very happy for you to be awake would he?" Edgeworth looked at his watch it was almost three in the morning- she should have been exhausted by now but here she was. "You can watch them tomorrow."

"Oh well! That's okay~ I'll tell daddy about them~" She singsonged while threatening the man next to her.

How could an eight-year-old threaten him? He gave up and wrapped his pinkie around hers and said. "Fine. One episode _only_ before bed."

Trucy skipped ahead of him as Edgeworth sighed as he followed her. He set up the DVD player (which took some time because he didn't know where the wires were.) The last time he used it was more than half a year ago when Franziska came over. While he was silently fixing the DVD player, Trucy was oddly quiet. She had asked where she could find a blanket but that was all to it. He knew she was up to something but decided to ignore it and when he had turned he found that the couch he was sitting on transformed to something completely different.

"It's a pillow fort!" Trucy announced. And he saw it- it looked like a tent made of pillows and use every angle of the chair to hold the blanket to make the tent. "Don't you love it? I love making pillow forts!"

He looked at it- he never made a pillow fort before- was this what the kids were up to nowadays? He was really getting old. Edgeworth raised a brow. "What purpose does it serve?"

"Do you always speak like all fancy like that Uncle Edgeworth?" Trucy giggled. "It's so funny— but it doesn't have a purpose it just looks cool! And looks like a magical cozy place!"

"Oh?" Edgeworth said. She invited him in the 'pillow fort' and as he sat inside the 'pillow fort' only for it to topple over him.

Trucy laughed at the prosecutor who sat underneath the blankets and pillows and after a good laugh, she decided to help him up. They then agreed to make a bigger pillow fort before watching. Under Trucy's instruction, Edgeworth took the seat cushions of the couch and place it on the floor which would be the place the would be sitting. The couch's arms were used to hold the blanket above their heads (with aid of some pillows) to create a tent-like sitting. Trucy intended to style the whole fort as more as a tent allowing one side to be open so that they can watch TV. While Edgeworth struggled to let the arms of the couch hold the blanket she went for a pillow journey in search of more pillows around the house. Once they were done. The fort looked like a tent (a really fancy one) with pillows of all kinds, white, stripes, and polka dots with a red blanket draping above their head.

Trucy smiled and high-fived the prosecutor for a job well done. And after all that hard work they both sat down in their tent to watch the Steel Samurai. They watched one episode cheering for the hero and caught up in the excitement watching the next. And after that- the next episode. And the next and the next….

—

Morning came and Wright stood by the door, he rung the doorbell a couple of times but there was no response- and he was about to give in- perhaps they were sleeping? He looked at the door and give an attempted to turn the opened- perhaps Edgeworth forgot to close the door when Wright went out yesterday? But that didn't matter the important part it was open and he was rather lucky about that. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Tip-toed in- oh Trucy would be in for a surprise when he woke her up! But as he reached the living room he was the one in for a surprise.

The television was working and a nostalgic jingle played on the screen and nearby the couch, sitting on the floor with a blanket hanging above them was Edgeworth and Trucy. Edgeworth nodded off and slept sitting as for Trucy she slept on Edgeworth's lap. It was a rare sight and a smile formed on his face.

 _Maybe it wasn't time to wake the two up._ He thought to himself as he reached for the blanket draping above their head and covered the two who were peacefully sleeping.


End file.
